A Dangerous Maid
"A Dangerous Maid" is the third episode of the second season of Boardwalk Empire, and the 15th episode overall. It was written by executive story editor and first time writer Itamar Moses and directed by Susanna White, also marking her debut on the series. It originally aired on 9 October 2011. Plot Official synopsis With the Commodore using his Coast Guard connections to put the squeeze on Atlantic City's liquor shipments, Nucky reaches out to Washington's new Attorney General, Harry Daugherty, to return a political favor. In an effort to prove his worth, Owen intervenes on a delivery intended for struggling casino operator Lolly Steinman. Two sets of dinner guests clash at Babette's; Margaret sheds her pretense with Katy and the household staff; Lucy chafes at her enforced loneliness. (HBO Publicity) Recap A detailed recap of the episode scene by scene. Appearances First Appearances #Joe Masseria, crime boss controlling New York City's South Side. #Edward Edwards, Governor of New Jersey. Deaths None. Production Cast Starring #Steve Buscemi as Enoch "Nucky" Thompson #Michael Pitt as James "Jimmy" Darmody #Kelly MacDonald as Margaret Schroeder #Michael Shannon as Agent Nelson Van Alden #Shea Whigham as Sheriff Elias "Eli" Thompson #Aleksa Palladino as Angela Darmody #Michael Stuhlbarg as Arnold Rothstein #Stephen Graham as Al Capone #Vincent Piazza as Lucky Luciano #Paz de la Huerta as Lucille "Lucy" Danziger #Michael K. Williams as Albert "Chalky" White (credit only) #Paul Sparks as Mickey Doyle #Jack Huston as Richard Harrow #Anthony Laciura as Edward "Eddie" Kessler #with Gretchen Mol as Gillian Darmody #and Dabney Coleman as Commodore Louis Kaestner Guest starring #Charlie Cox as Owen Sleater #Christopher McDonald as Attorney General Harry Daugherty #Tom Aldredge as Ethan Thompson #Wayne Duvall as Governor Edwards #Danny Burstein as Lolly Steinman #Anatol Yusef as Meyer Lansky #Kevin O'Rourke as Mayor Edward Bader #Victor Verhaeghe as Ward Boss Damien Fleming #Ivo Nandi as Joe "The Boss" Masseria Co-starring 1. Pearce Bunting as Bill McCoy 2. Peter Claymore as Grey-Haired Man 3. Stephen DeRosa as Eddie Cantor 4. Greg Harvey as Harrow's man 5. Andrew Kober as Waiter 6. Heather Lind as Katy 7. Mike Lubik as Vitrola delivery man 8. Tracy Lynn Middendorf as Babette 9. Brady and Connor Noon as Tommy Darmody 10. Jacqueline Pennewill as Lillian 11. Tracy Sallows as Katheryn Bader 12. Nisi Sturgis as June Thompson 13. Amy Warren as Pauleen Music #Harry Raderman's Jazz Orchestra - "Sally" plays as Lolly tells Fleming his casino is suffering from running low on booze. #APM Studio Musician - "Schalwalzer" plays as Capone tells Nucky that Johnny Torrio has found a new supplier. #Stephen DeRosa - "You'd Be Surprised" sung while Eddie Cantor visits Lucy #Stephen Graham - "Fai La Ninna Mio Simone" sung as Jimmy and Richard enter Jimmy's house to find Al Capone visiting. #Belgian Band Organ - "My Old Kentycky Home" plays as Fleming explains to Nucky about Lolly's light take, Nucky gets a call from the new Attorney General. #Wurlitezer 153 - "My Wild Irish Rose" plays as Owen Slater offeris his services to Nucky. #Paul Whiteman - "Sweet Lady" plays as a delivery man demonstrates the new victrola. #Van & Schenck - "All She'd Say Was Umh Hum" plays as Van Alden return and is transfixed by Lucy dancing to the Victrola. #David Mansfield Entcho Tochkov, Robert Moose - "When Irish Eyes Are Smiling" plays as Nucky and The Commodore have a confrontation over Lobster Thermidor. #Haydn Quartet - "In the Evening By The Moonlight" plays as Angela Asks Jimmy about dinner with his father. #Regina Spektor accompanied by Vince Giordano and the Nighthawks - "My Man(aka Mon Homme)" Reception The episode drew 2.856 million viewers. It was up a tenth with adults 18-49 in its third week, rising to 1.2 million in the 18-49 rating.Gorman, Bill (October 11, 2011). Sunday Cable Ratings: Nothing Keeps Up With Kardashians; Plus 'Housewives NJ' Finale, 'Boardwalk Empire,' 'Breaking Bad,' 'Dexter' & More. TV by the Numbers. IGN gave the episode a score of 7.5 out of 10, saying that it had "... a very slow burn of a narrative that spends more time filling in backstory of certain female characters than it did pushing the Nucky vs. Commodore conflict forward." Pirrello, Phil (October 10, 2011). Boardwalk Empire: "A Dangerous Maid" Review. IGN.}} Memorable Quotes References External links *"A Dangerous Maid" at HBO.com *"A Dangerous Maid" at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) *"A Dangerous Maid" at TV.com *"A Dangerous Maid" at Wikipedia Category:A Dangerous Maid